chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of the Holy Capital
|gold = 800 800 800 |exp = 400 400 400 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/3 Pirika [ *Yawwwwn* ] Phoena [ Wow, that was a big yawn. ] Pirika [ Agh, it's boring just walking like this. ] -- Pirika says as she flies about -- Pirika [ Hey, I'm not saying that I'd rather get attacked by monsters! ] Phoena [ Heh heh. I know. But this area sure is nice and peaceful. ] Pirika [ Compared to the battlefield the Vice Capital has become, this place is nice. ] Pirika [ Plus, this area is close to the Holy Capital. I'm sure the knights are working hard. ] Phoena [ The knights? ] Pirika [ I never explained about them, did I? They're the guardians of the Holy Kingdom. ] Pirika [ The knights form various groups known as orders. ] Pirika [ Among them, the 17 most elite knight orders are called the Holy Guard. ] Pirika [ The Holy Guard once guarded the Royal Capital in the west, but... ] Phoena [ But the Royal Capital was lost in a battle against the Black Army, right...? ] Pirika [ Yes, the capital fell. ] Pirika [ The Holy King perished and much of the Holy Guard was wiped out. ] Pirika [ The one who rebuilt the devastated Holy Kingdom is the current Holy Guard Commander. ] Phoena [ It must have been really tough after the Holy King passed away. ] Pirika [ But they still managed somehow. ] Pirika [ It seems like the area around the Holy Capital recovered to the point where they can protect it. ] Pirika [ They seem to be really busy assisting the Holy Queen, though. ] Phoena [ The Holy Queen... I wonder what kind of a person she is. ] Pirika [ Girls are always interested in those kind of things, huh? ] Phoena [ Yes, just as much as anyone else. ] Pirika [ Well, I doubt the Volunteer Army will ever have anything to do with her. ] Phoena [ Oogh, that's too bad... ] ---- Pirika [ Hm? What's this? A checkpoint? ] Wayne [ Halt! ] Wayne [ All traffic in and out of the Holy Capital is restricted. Please return. ] Pirika [ Huh...? Why? Did something happen? ] Wayne [ I'm sorry, but I cannot explain. ] Pirika [ Huh...? Why? Did something happen? ] Pirika [ Ungh, how annoying. Hero, what are we gonna do? ] Wayne [ I would like to let you pass, but this is my job. Please don't think ill of me. ] Lephret [ They don't seem like bad guys. Why not let them through? ] Parchelle [ Lephret, though I respect your open-mindedness, you know we can't do that. ] Phoena [ Ah... Come to think of it, we have this... ] -- Phoena takes out a scroll -- Wayne [ What is this? ] Phoena [ It's a letter of introduction from Gilbert of the Vice Capital. Maybe we can use it? ] Wayne [ The Vice Capital's... I will need to confirm this. Do you mind? ] Phoena [ Yes. Please go ahead. ] -- Wayne takes the letter from Phoena -- Pirika [ Things will work out...right? ] Phoena [ Let's hope so for now. ] Pirika [ But... I sure am bored from waiting around like this. There's nothing around here. ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ ...Okay, it looks like there ARE monsters. ] Phoena [ Should we fight them? ] Pirika [ Of course! ] Pirika [ Right? Let's do this, Hero! ] Part 2/3 Monster [ ...! ] Parchelle [ To think that monsters have made it this close... ] Pirika [ Don't let your guard down! They're still coming! ] Lephret [ You, please run away! We'll hold them back! ] Pirika [ The more allies we have, the better, right? We'll help you out! ] Parchelle [ ...Thank you. This really helps us out! ] Part 3/3 Pirika [ Whew. I guess that's over, huh? ] Wayne [ I had my men check the area. It's fine. ] Phoena [ That's a relief. Uhm, so...we still can't pass? ] Wayne [ Oh, that's not a problem. Sorry for causing you trouble. ] Pirika [ Don't worry about it. It is your job, after all! ] Wayne [ I'm glad to hear that. ] Pirika [ So we can pass freely now. ] Lephret [ Oh, right! Can you spare a minute? ] Pirika [ Eh? Is there something else you need? ] Lephret [ Have you seen this person? ] Pirika [ Hm? A drawing? ] -- Lephret holds up a drawing of a petite lady with pink hair -- Pirika [ Hmm... Sorry. I've never seen her before. ] Phoena [ Huh? But this person... ] Parchelle [ Do you know her!? ] Phoena [ Yes, just a little while ago... ] Pirika [ Huh? Have we met her somewhere? ] Phoena [ Hey, it's that, y'know, the dusk... The,uh, twilight, uhm? That swordswoman. ] Pirika [ Oh, that... Hey! They don't look anything alike! ] Phoena [ That's not true. the eyes look exactly the same. ] Pirika [ No way, they look nothing alike. That swordswoman was nowhere near this refined. ] Wayne [ Hm. Do you know something? ] Hero don't know. Wayne [ I see... ] Phoena [ Ooo... But I'm sure it was that person. ] saw someone who looked similar. Pirika [ Do they really look that similar? ] Phoena [ They do. ] Wayne [ I see. Thank you for the information. ] Pirika [ Sorry for not being of much help. ] Wayne [ No... Go with the gods' blessings in your journey. ] Phoena [ Thank you. Please take care of yourselves too. ] Wayne [ Thanks. ] ---- Pirika [ What was that checkpoint about anyway? ] Phoena [ It looked like they were searching for someone. ] Pirika [ I hope we can make it to the Holy Capital safely... ] [ Eeeek!! ] Pirika [ That was a girl's scream... Hero! ]